The UnderRated
by Psycho5150
Summary: This will be an ongoing series of what transpires has my orginal characters live in the Marvel Universe. This is my first fan fiction. R&R please.


Marvel comics and its character's don't belong to me. Original characters  
are mine.  
  
Issue 1  
And Introducing...  
The dark of night covers the mean streets of Hell's Kitchen, has the sounds of the street filled the air. The honking of horns, screaming of voices, cracking of some gunfire in the distance, such is the nightlife in Hell's Kitchen. Even through such a place the seeds of love, peace and justice take root and blossom into what we see now. As the chaos of the world seems to part for the couple that walk these streets, with only the streetlights to guide them. The male teenager dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans that loosely hung on his five foot seven frame. This was complimented with black boots, and black sunglasses. His face is slightly cover by his ebony shoulder length hair. The female teenager dressed in a red T-shirt, that shows the mid-drift, and blue hip hugger jeans, which cling to her five foot five body that has the curves in the right places, along with some nice looking white tennis shoes.  
  
"What did you think of the movie, Kim?" the dark clothed male asked his companion.  
  
"I didn't come for the movie, Ramon." she gently replied into his ear has she moved into him and gently pressed her lips against his.  
  
As the lovers stood, each so into the other that nothing else mattered, the shadows in the block faded to nothingness and formed a six foot by six foot heart of darkness that incased the lovers. As their eyes opened and met each other's they both noticed the shadows around them and Kim leaned forward again and has calm has a springtime breeze said with a flare of humor "Do I always have that effect on you?"  
  
"Don't you know it." Ramon blushed has he replied.  
  
The shadow heart faded and the normal shadows reformed has Ramon regained his composure. Ramon put his arm around Kim and they continued their stroll toward Ramon's 1970 metallic black Pontiac GTO. As they reached the car Kim sees a man laid out, face down in a growing puddle of blood.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kim said has she ran over to the laid out, face down man in black clothing.  
  
"What the...?!" Ramon thought to himself has he ran behind his love.  
  
"Is he dead...," Kim asked looking over at Ramon with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Ramon checks for a pulse on the side of the man's neck, looks up at Kim's tearful face, and shakes his head, "He's alive." Ramon turned over the man to check the damage and stared straight into the blood covered skull on the man's kevlar vest. The lovers looked at each other and then back at the skull has the man's eyes opened ever so slightly and looked them over.  
  
"The Punisher... " the lovers said in unison has they looked at each other.  
  
"Who are you two?" the blood covered man asked in a strong, pain filled voice.  
  
"I'm Ramon. She's Kim. You need to get to a hospital." Ramon said has he glanced at each wound keep leaking out a certain crimson life giving fluid.  
  
"Just help me get to that building over there. Room 4." the man struggled to say has he lifted his right arm to point at the boarding house, which had a hole in the wall, across the street.  
  
The lovers nodded in unison and each took an arm and began to raise the man to his feet and help him walk forward. Each step seem to take forever and the man slipped in and out of consciousness repeatedly. With the trek to the door of the Punisher's room finally ending Ramon threw open the door and hit the light switch, while Kim went in to find a bed, and Punisher tried to hold himself up against the wall.  
  
"Mr. Smith.... Oh my goodness! What happened?" an innocent voice said from the doorway has Punisher fell over on to the floor.  
  
"We found him outside." Kim told our new petite friend. This woman stood in the doorway. She is shorter then Kim by a little bit but dressed in a modest black dress, with a sadness-inducing look upon her face.  
  
"Is their anyone else here that could help us, honey." Kim comfortingly asked the mysterious woman as Ramon began trying to drag Punisher to his bed.  
  
The mysterious petite woman walked off and returned in under a minute with a punkish looking guy. This guy sports mass amount of facial piercings, tattoos on his arms and flowing dark orange hair, while wearing a white wifebeater and grayish work pants and shoes.  
  
"Mr. Smith is the Punisher. This is so cool. Who are these people?" the punkish one asked the petite woman has he surveyed the situation  
  
"Punisher?" the petite woman said with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"My name is Ramon. She's Kim. Dude can you grab his legs?" Ramon said as fustrasion took effect.  
  
"Name is Spacker Dave." the punk said has he lifted the Punisher's legs and began moving him, with Ramon's help to the bed.  
  
"You guys take care of him and if you need anything here is my number." Ramon said has he begun writing his number on a piece of paper and handed it to the petite woman.  
  
"We need to go so call us if you need us." Kim said has she walked out with Ramon.  
  
Has the lover's where down the hall they heard in the distance "My name is Joan."  
  
"Bye Joan and Dave." they replied in unison.  
  
"Spacker Dave." Dave corrected in a humoring voice.  
  
Ramon and Kim made their way back to the car and headed off and came to a stop at Kim's house. Ramon got out and opened the door for her and walked her to her door.  
  
"One hell of a night." Ramon said has he looked into Kim's eyes. Kim leaned forward to kiss Ramon one last time tonight, but her lips where stopped by Ramon's finger as he leaned in close to her and gently whispered into her ear" We don't need the chance of your neighbor's seeing the shadow puppets that I make when we kiss." Kim nodded in agreement and went in her house has Ramon went to his car. "I am in so much trouble. It's already a quarter to midnight. It was worth it." Ramon said has he revved up his car and began the drive home.  
  
A Half-Hour Later  
  
Ramon opens the door to his current residence and walks in. Has he closes the door a familiar voice came from behind him has the hairs on the back of hid neck began to stand on end and goosebumps filled his body.  
  
"Where were you at this late?" the voice said in a cold tone.  
  
"I was with my girlfriend Mr. Drake." Ramon said has he turned and saw Bobby Drake standing in front of him.  
  
"You know the rules Ramon. They apply to all the students, but since this is the first time I won't say anything." Bobby said has he put his hand on Ramon's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Drake." Ramon said has he begun running to his dorm room. 


End file.
